


Whackiness in Wakanda

by hhf23



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Tony Stark & T'Challa Friendship, Tony Stark is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhf23/pseuds/hhf23
Summary: After the battle against Thanos, the Avengers retreat to Wakanda until Tony recovers. What Tony and T'Challa didn't realize is that Peter and Shuri's friendship is the definition of craziness.
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri, Tony Stark & T'Challa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Whackiness in Wakanda

The battle with Thanos thankfully ended on a better note. After Tony was declared alive but in critical condition, the entire team decided it would be best to hide out in Wakanda judging the fact that Ross would likely want all of them in custody after battling something from another world and with half of the Avengers deemed “dangerous”, there were really no other options. The deal would be to spend a month in Wakanda before dealing with the corrupted United States government but things began to get a little whacky right off the bat. 

Tony and T’Challa are quickly regretting the decision to allow Shuri and Peter to mingle…this is not good. Two teens making meme references that Steve and Bucky can’t understand, pulling pranks on the rest of the team and much more? No! No way! Tony did not survive the Snap for this to happen. Spending an entire month in Wakanda until everything in the world settles is just…stupid! This is dumb! Peter is losing his mind with Shuri around.

“NARUTO RUNNN!!” the two teens shouted as they were teaching Sam, Clint, Bucky and Steve how to Naruto run.

“Why did I agree to this?” Tony asked Pepper.

“It’s good to let him hang out with a child his age. Look at how happy Peter is!” Pepper giggled. “I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time. You’re lucky May let him come.”

Now Peter and Shuri were in a dabbing competition and Pepper laughed before walking over to Wanda, Laura and Natasha to make small chat.

“Oh my gosh…” T’Challa groaned as the two teens were teaching Steve and Bucky how to dab (which they were failing at). “What are they doing…?”

“I think they are trying to teach the old fossils how to dab…” Tony replied, shaking his head. “Peter taught Morgan how to dab and I can’t make her stop because she thinks it’s a way of saying hello…imagine the super soldiers dabbing at us…”

T’Challa laughed loudly at the Morgan situation and shook his head. “Oh boy, may I just say, I think we are all screwed. You all are spending an entire month here in Wakanda. Shuri plus Peter is going to equal insanity for you and me.”

“I think the soldiers are enjoying themselves…look at Sam! He’s enjoying himself and cackling with laughter!” Tony exclaimed, pointing out the hysterically laughing Falcon.

Oh man…this was going to be a very long month with T’Challa…he immediately had to put an end to the dabbing before the super soldiers decided to greet him by dabbing instead of handshaking.

“We do not dab in Wakanda.”

The very next evening, the team decided to have a celebratory dinner. T’Challa insisted that everyone ate with him and Shuri so they did. Naturally, Shuri and Peter were going insane and jumping up and down like baby kangaroos.

“Ohhh!! I can show you my new projects and all that!!” Shuri exclaimed, clearly very excited.

“Shuri, it’s dinner not show and tell…” T’Challa whispered.

“I know, maybe after??” Shuri continued.

“No, we are having a group hang out and a bonfire.”

“OOOHHH!! A BONFIRE?!?” Peter exclaimed.

“Yes Underoos. Now, go wash up before Bucky tosses you into the lake.” Tony chuckled.

“You too Shuri. I won’t hesitate to let the White Wolf toss you in too.” T’Challa chuckled as he shoved his sister up the stairs.

Tony and T’Challa gave each other exhausted glances. All day, all they heard was “YEET” and “it’s Wednesday my dudes” because it was Wednesday.

“Oh this is gonna be a LOOONNNGG night…” Tony groaned as T’Challa nodded.

“Indeed…it will be….”

After the crazy teens showered, they promptly met up again and wanted to bug T’Challa and Tony who were trying to have a decent conversation with Sam and Bruce.

“HERE, AN AVOCADO!” Peter shouted, tossing an avocado to Shuri.

“ITS AN AVOCADO!!! THANKSS!!!” Shuri replied, louder than necessary.

“What the…please tell me you didn’t raid Okoye’s avocado tree again…she will kick my ass!” T’Challa groaned.

“What? She said I could!” Shuri whined.

“No she didn’t! She told me too keep pests mainly you out of the garden!” T’Challa reprimanded.

Sam and Bruce quickly snorted and began giggling while Tony and T’Challa shook their heads.

“Okay, off you two go! Go bother other people with the avocado…” Tony groaned. “That’s enough vine references for a day.”

“Come down to Del Taco! We have this new thing called Fre-Sha…”

“FRE-SHA-VOCA-DO!!”

“Ooooooohhhh man!!” T’Challa and Tony groaned.

“I know that one!!” Bucky laughed as he snuck up behind Sam and Bruce.

“Me too!” Steve added.

“I taught it to you dumbass!” Sam laughed.

“Now come on you old dinosaurs. Let’s go set up the dinner table!” Bruce chuckled.

“Wait!! I have a question!!” Shuri exclaimed. “Is water wet?”

“Or is it not??” Peter asked.

“It’s moist??” Bruce questioned himself.

“It’s not wet?” Sam added to the conversation.

“Oh my GOSH!” Tony groaned.

“I haven’t heard this one yet.” Bucky replied.

“You don’t need to!” T’Challa butted in.

“Teach us later…” Steve whispered.

“Go away Shuri. Adult conversation!” T’Challa scolded as he shoved his sister and Peter off.

“Is it yeet or yoit??” Peter asked Shuri.

“YEEEEET!!” the two exclaimed after a few seconds.

T’Challa and Tony groaned while Sam and Bruce chuckled. Bucky and Steve walked off to play with the Barton children in the meantime. Now that Peter ans Shuri were out of their hair, they could continue with the conversation.

The dinner was more than weird. It was literally insane. Shuri and Peter wouldn’t stop making horrible jokes and even the super soldier pair was getting annoyed.

“I question my sanity…” Tony mumbled after hearing a pear joke.

“What do you call a fake pasta?” Shuri asked as she shoved a bunch of pasta noodles in her mouth.

“AN IMPASTA!!” Peter exclaimed before cracking up.

The two children laughing made the adults groan. Of course, they love Shuri and Peter, but these jokes were getting old and a bit annoying.

“OOOHHHHHH!!” Bucky groaned as he slammed his head into Steve’s shoulder. “Shuri, I love you, but please don’t make more jokes with the spider boy!”

“I have a name…” Peter growled.

“Not in my mind. I think Shuri erased that along with my Hydra programming…” Bucky teased as Sam and Tony burst into laughter.

“Ohoh!! That was a good one Barnes!! I’m glad we are over the December 1991 crap!!” Tony cackled as he held his hand to his mouth.

“Haha…laugh it up…” Peter groaned.

“Why was the cucumber mad?” Shuri suddenly blurted out after a few moments of awkward silence.

“UUUGGHHHH!!!” Tony and T’Challa groaned all but quietly. 

“Oohh I know! Because he was in a pickle!!” Peter exclaimed as the chorus of groans went around the dinner table.

“I think I am questioning my sanity…” Clint groaned. 

“That was a bad one. Even for you Petey!” Morgan commented making a bunch of giggles and sputters go around the room. 

T’Challa and Tony glanced around and then back to each other. Shaking their heads, they silently vowed to throw the two teens into the lake and hope they go over the waterfall.

“Alright! Once everyone is done munching, we will go down to the lake and set up a bonfire. You Americans can teach us some of the hilarious campfire songs Shuri was telling me about.” T’Challa chuckled.

“Oooh! I always wanted to teach him the baby shark song!” Shuri exclaimed.

“Oh no…” Natasha and Wanda grumbled.

“Please not baby shark…Wong dances and sings to that song way too often…” Stephen grunted.

“Oh come on!! I know a different version that was used in boy scouts!” Peter added. “It’s a better version…and less annoying…I PROMISE!”

The team rolled their eyes at Peter’s promise and Peter swore that if they rolled their eyes any more than they already were, there would be eyes popping out left and right.

After they all cleaned the table and changed into more comfortable, nighttime clothes, the group all went out to set up the fire. Peter and Shuri were excitedly talking about all the different campfire songs they could play just to annoy T’Challa and Tony.

“You said Mr. Stark HATES baby shark! We are totally doing that one!” Shuri giggled.

“Oh yeah! And we are doing the Bazuka Bubblegum one too!” Peter giggled as they made plans to annoy the heck out of the adults.

“Look at those two! What are they planning?” Steve asked as he pointed the teens out to Tony and T’Challa.

“They’re planning their demise.” Bucky chuckled.

“Of course they are…” Tony and T’Challa groaned, staring out at the lake.

“You two contemplating the meaning of life or something?” Sam chuckled.

“Yeah. Contemplating our very existence…thanks to two roudy teens.” T’Challa muttered.

“They really do know how to get on you two. They taught Steve and Bucky how to dab.” Sam chuckled, pointing at the super soldiers having a dabbing competition.

“What the actual hell…?” Tony mumbled as he shook his head. “Oh I think I’m dying…my heart is palpitating a bit too fast…will I have a heart attack?”

“I think I will too…” T’Challa said holding his chest.

“Let’s die together pal!”

“Yes sir! May the Gods take us now!”

After the bonfire was set up, Peter and Shuri suddenly decided to lead the group in the campfire song tradition. Knowing this would get a rise out of Tony and T’Challa, the very first one was of course baby shark.

“Don’t worry this isn’t the one you hear every day when passing daycares!” Peter giggled. “Take it away Shuri!!”

“Baby shark doo doo doo doo doo doo!” they began as they did the hand motions.

“This is fucking ridiculous…” Tony muttered.

“You kidding?? This is hilarious!!” Bruce cackled as he joined in.

“Grandma shark doo doo!” the group sang as T’Challa and Tony both glared at the teens.

“I think we are loosing it Tony…” T’Challa groaned.

“See a shark doo doo!”

“Well…that’s a new one…” Tony muttered. “Never heard this version before…”

“Oh I heard each version thanks to my sister…” T’Challa replied. “Just wait…this version gets better or should I saw worse…”

“SHARK ATTACK DOO DOO!!”

“Okay, what the actual fuck?!?” Tony asked as he stared at T’Challa.

The group of Avengers were now jumping about and laughing while Tony was just sitting next to the king of Wakanda confused.

“LOOSE A LEG DOO DOO!”

“Oh, okay! Now the group is doing the one legged chicken dance looking thing…” T’Challa muttered.

“Oh my gosh! What is happening?!?” Tony chuckled in disbelief. “What the actual fuck…”

“GO TO HEAVEN DOO DOO!!”

“OH NOW WE ARE GOING TO HEAVEN?!?!” Tony shouted as he fell off of the log he resided on screaming into his hands.

“Yep…” T’Challa grunted as he crossed his arms.

Tony took a good look around and noticed the team was on the floor cackling with laughter. Bucky was laughing the hardest out of everyone and Bruce was just living his best life. Sam was just…Sam and Steve was laughing at Bucky rolling on the grass. Natasha and Wanda were just laughing and Clint and his children were having way too much fun in Tony’s opinion.

 _“Good Lord…sweet Jesus help me…”_ Tony thought to himself.

Suddenly, a weird song began to play through Shuri’s speaker. Tony assumed it was some sort of ancient song from a long time ago judging by the weird chanting. Now Tony was so lost because the men on the team suddenly all began to bow down, almost worshipping the bonfire.

“HAHAHA!!” Cooper and Nathaniel cackled as they watched their father bow down.

As soon as the weird chanting ended and an upbeat song began, the team began to dance in a circle around the campfire of course led by Shuri and Peter.

T’Challa couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous the situation was while Tony screamed into Pepper’s shoulder out of confusion.

“There, there dear.” Pepper giggled.

“Ha HAAAAAA I’M LOSING MY MIND!!!” Tony screeched as he watched Peter grab a stick off the ground and use it to whack Bucky’s ass.

T’Challa now was laughing hysterically at the scene in front of him. The group was now doing some weird dance to the music and making this night worth it.

“HAHA!! I DUNNO WHAT I AM WATCHING TONY, BUT THIS IS AMAZING!!” T’Challa laughed as he slid off of the log.

“HEY KING T’CHALLA SIR! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF THE COCKROACH?” Peter shouted.

“SAY WHAT NOW?!?” T’Challa cackled.

“Just show him Peter!!” Shuri giggled.

The two of them sat on the grass and lay on their backs before suddenly bouncing around.

“What…the…I-I can’t…OH MY…” Pepper stammered before laughing at how stupid the pair looked.

“HAHAHA!! I’M ALSO ON THEIR LEVEL!! A COCKROACH!!” Bucky screamed as he joined the bouncing pair.

“GOD!!” Tony cried out.

“DON’T BREAK YOUR TAILBONE DOING THAT!!” Steve laughed.

“I’M JOINING IN TOO!” Sam prompted as he joined the bouncing cult of people.

The Barton kids except for Lila joined in and pretty soon, Tony and T’Challa had absolutely no freaking idea what the teens started.

“Jee whiz…” T’Challa snickered. “I dunno what is happening now…”

“LOOK AT WHAT THEY STARTED!!” Tony exclaimed is exasperation.

“And we aren’t done yet!” Shuri giggled.

“Oh no…they aren’t done yet…” T’challa groaned.

Shuri and Peter ran to grab the random ukulele Peter somehow got and began to strum a tune.

“Where the fuck did he get that from?” Tony asked.

“I don’t wanna know…” T’Challa replied.

“I came up with this little jingle one day while Mr. Stark was eating a pizza.” Peter snorted as the group burst into laughter.

“Okay! I gotta hear this!” T’Challa laughed. “I must hear this!”

“I don’t even know what he made up…” Tony muttered.

“MR. STAAARRRKK!! EATING A PIZZA!!” Peter sang as he strummed the ukulele.

Clint and his family all were rolling around on the grass absolutely howling with laughter while Peter strummed the ukulele and Shuri began to pound on one of her Wakandan drums.

“I LIHITERALLY AHAHAM LAUGHING SO HARD I’M CRYING!! TEHEHEARS OF LAHAHAUGHTER!!” Clint howled as his kids cackled adorably.

“GOHOHOD!!! EVEN I’M LAUGHING SO HARD MY ABS HURT!” T’Challa groaned through his laughter.

“I’d rather be with the wizard…” Tony deadpanned.

“The wizard is here and highly amused.” Stephen spoke up as he smirked at Tony.

“Oh not you too!” Tony whined, noticing that Stephen was snickering softly.

“I think we just found a new way to celebrate our weird world.” Wanda giggled.

“Why couldn’t Thanos just have killed me….?” Tony deadpanned as everyone howled with laughter.

“OH COME ON TONY!! THIS IS HILARIOUS!” Steve laughed as the two insane teenagers began to swing on a random tire swing Tony hasn’t noticed before. 

“I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!! OH SHIT!!” Shuri gasped as the swing suddenly broke. 

Peter fell on the ground cackling as Shuri sat up and gave the startled group a thumbs up. Lila and Cooper began laughing hysterically as Shuri dusted herself off. 

“THAT WAS AWESOME!! DO IT AGAIN!!” Morgan squealed. 

“Hey Mo, DAB ON IT!!” Peter shouted. 

“DABBING ON DADDY!!” Morgan giggled as she copied Peter’s so called ‘greeting’. 

“Oh my gosh I can’t wait until Shuri and Peter are separated…” Tony groaned as T’Challa just gave in to the whackiness going on. 

“Well, at least if we had a reality show we could call it ‘Whackiness in Wakanda’.” T’Challa joked as Tony snorted in amusement. 

Yeah…Tony guessed that title worked since everything was just whacky now that they were dancing around the fire like a cult and all of a sudden acting out MIley Cyrus’s wrecking ball song. Oh it will be a very long night and a very, very long month in Wakanda.


End file.
